1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus, and in particular to an audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus for reproducing a plurality of information recording media having audio signals having different volume levels stored thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, audio and video recording and reproduction apparatuses for reproducing a plurality of types of information recording media, for example, DVD-Recording, DVD-Video disks, Video-CDs (hereinafter, referred to as “V-CDs”) and CD-Audio (hereinafter, referred to as a “CD-A”), have been used.
These plurality of types of information recording media respectively have audio signals having different volume levels stored thereon.
When an operation mode of such an audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus is switched in order to reproduce a different type of information recording medium, an audio signal having a different volume level from the audio signal which was output before the switching can be suddenly output. This causes a user to feel uncomfortable.